


Perpetual Spring

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Compare and Contrast, M/M, Parallels, Temperature Differences, not temperature play, very minor and it isn't explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ren thought Masato should do something about his cold fingers.Masato thought Ren should do something about his feverish core.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Perpetual Spring

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was very abstract and at first I didn't know who I wanted to write about at all. At first, I was thinking about comparing someone to winter. It occurred to me yesterday when I was cooking with the window open. It was a day that felt more like fall than spring, with a nipping wind coming into the house. As someone who loves winter, I relished in the breeze as summer will be here soon. The rising steam was being blown away from the pots and it felt like something interesting.
> 
> Made on 03/10/2020.

One thing Ren would never be able to get used to was the feeling of cold fingers inside him.

They have done this enough that Ren thought the other man did it on purpose just to watch him squirm. The drop in temperature had him gasping, hips shifting to try to move away. He never got far; the most was a few centimetres. The shiver that racked his body had Ren groaning.

“’S cold.” Ren huffed, turning his face to watch Masato from the side. He was on his back, half of his face pressed into a pillow. Completely naked, Ren felt the cold more strongly. “Your fingers are too cold.” His skin broke out in goosebumps from the spreading chill, resonating in his core.

A second one made him forget about his complaints, his head was filled with other thoughts. The chilled feeling was mostly from the lubricant, Masato always used too much. A twist inside Ren nearly had a moan escape and his thighs parted naturally.

Watching Masato prepare him was always amusing to Ren. Masato always took his time, though it was more a testament of his own patience versus Ren’s shameless begging. Masato was about preparedness, working Ren open tirelessly until it was time to fill him. 

If Masato was winter, then Ren was summer.

One thing Masato would never be able to get used to was the feeling of heat that surrounded him.

It always left him panting, unable to get any words out. Already the sweat was accumulating, he could feel it on the back of his neck. The drops would drip down his back before long, adding to the mix of fluids between the two. The sweltering and sudden rise in temperature had Masato grinding his teeth together.

“Too hot.” He whispered the words, leaning over Ren. Once he bottomed out, he was able to see the other’s face clearly. Completely naked, Masato felt the heat more strongly. “How are you always this hot?” It threatened to consume him, making him burn up from within.

A wiggle came from below him, making him lose his train of thought. The blazing warmth was paired with a remarkable tightness, Ren always ran hot. Arms wrapped around Masato’s neck and his hips reacted.

Watching Ren take his first few thrusts was always amusing to Masato. Ren always wanted more, though it was more a testament of his own greed versus Masato’s careful restraint. Ren was about as wild as the wind, working Masato to his very limits until it was time to fill him.

Together, they made perpetual spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more... Structurally strange than my usual stories. I wanted to draw parallels so I reused some words and switched the meanings.


End file.
